


you will always be my favourite form of loving

by HQcharbon (fleurdelester)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic, kageyama's birthday, one sappy-yama, theyve been dating for a month but they act like theyve been married for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon
Summary: Just by nature of their work, they had to spend a lot of time apart from each other, but they filled that void with hours and hours of phone calls, hundreds of text messages, and everything in between. They’d waited long enough for this to happen; a few weeks longer wouldn’t kill them.For most couples, spending an entire three week vacation together after only dating for just over a month would be excessive, moving too fast, even. But as soon as Hinata saw that their season ended right before Kageyama’s birthday, he’d insisted they spend their break together at his place.orhinata and kageyama celebrate kageyama's birthday, only mild sappiness ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	you will always be my favourite form of loving

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tobio!

Kageyama watches as the wind blows the snow around outside of his train, obscuring his view of the countryside as he zips by. He sighs, taking his phone out of his pocket to check for new messages, perking up when he sees an unread text:

_2018-12-21_

_From: Hinata_

_I’ll pick you up at the station_ _ヽ_ _(*_ _・_ _ω_ _・_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_See you at 9._

He burrows himself deeper into his jacket to hide the smile on his face.

Despite the fact that he could describe his pro volleyball debut as one of dreams, getting to play for one of the countries top teams, landing a spot in the Olympics at just 19 years old, and talks of signing with a foreign league next year. Despite all that, none of it could compare to the whirlwind month he’s spent with Hinata Shouyou.

They’d spent years dancing around each other in high school, never acknowledging that their relationship had naturally evolved past being just best friends without either of them noticing, only to spend three and a half years apart. He knew it was necessary, for them to grow separate from each other, only to meet again on the top stage of the country.

In November, when the Schweiden Adlers had played the Black Jackals, Kageyama had never been so happy to lose. He knew he was playing his best, and so was everyone else on his team, but he couldn’t stop looking up in awe at Hinata’s new skills, how he flew even higher than he did in high school, how he managed to steal Kageyama’s attention away just enough to barely make that last point.

And after, once all had been said and done, and their promise from their first year of high school had been fulfilled, he had kissed Hinata, in the middle of a park in Sendai. It was a moment of impulse, but he never regretted how euphoric it made him feel.

Just by nature of their work, they had to spend a lot of time apart from each other, but they filled that void with hours and hours of phone calls, hundreds of text messages, and everything in between. They’d waited long enough for this to happen; a few weeks longer wouldn’t kill them.

Which brings him to now, travelling by Shinkansen to Hinata’s tiny apartment in Osaka to spend his winter break. He’s just played his last game of the year earlier that day, hopping on a train as soon as he left the arena. It was a gruelling five sets that ended with a narrow victory for his team, which was always his favourite type of game to play but left him with fatigued muscles he knew would be a little stiff tomorrow. Still, he ignored the way his muscles ached as he hurried to the station to catch his train.

For most couples, spending an entire three week vacation together after only dating for just over a month would be excessive, moving too fast, even. But as soon as Hinata saw that their season ended right before Kageyama’s birthday, he’d insisted they spend their break together at his place.

 _I don’t want to spend more time away from you than I have to_ , Hinata had breathed down the phone as they spent hours listening to each other’s voice as they fell asleep. _Besides, I want to host you for your birthday, and show you around Osaka. I have a whole list of things I want to do with you._

After that, Kageyama hadn’t been hard to convince, booking his tickets the very next day. He’d probably never admit it, but he didn’t want to spend time away from Hinata either.

When he got off the train he was met with a warm hug before Hinata took his hand, pulling him away from the crowd.

“Hi, I missed you.” He said as he took Kageyama’s bag for him and began leading him out of the station.

“I missed you too,” Kageyama burrowed his face into his jacket as they stepped outside, bracing himself for the wind while hiding the shy smile he wore. He laced their fingers properly together, relishing of the warmth of Hinata’s hand even with the snow and wind around them.

“Geez Kageyama, you’re so cold! Did you forget all your winter stuff or something?”

“Shut up dumbass,” he says defensively, ignoring the fact that his hat, gloves _and_ scarf were just sitting at the bottom of his bag, presumably keeping his socks warm. “It wasn’t this bad when I left.”

Hinata laughs at him, warm and bright despite the dark sky and the harsh weather, but he clutches onto Kageyama a little tighter on their walk home.

-

Hinata’s apartment is small, he learns as he walks in for the first time. There’s only one bedroom, and although the living space doesn’t have a lot of furniture, it _feels_ like it’s full, with trinkets from Brazil lining the shelves and photos of his teams past and present framed on the wall.

As soon as they step through the door, Hinata toes off his shoes and rushes to the kitchen, yelling something about making them some tea to warm up. Kageyama crinkles his brow at Hinata’s overeager voice, but figures it must just be his excitement and goes down the hall in search of Hinata’s bedroom to find a place to put down his bag. He finds the bedroom easily enough, and he lingers just a minute longer to admire the pictures Hinata has framed on his dresser. There’s one of him with Natsu and his mom after one of his games, a picture of him with Heitor on a beach in brazil, and the third frame has pictures of the two of them, one of them in the Karasuno gym during their first year wearing their jerseys, while Hinata is tugging him down into a headlock, and a selfie they took the night they got together, their flushed cheeks pressed up against each other.

He sets the frame back down and decides to join Hinata in the kitchen instead. They’ve been in the same vicinity for a whole 20 minutes and he hasn’t even gotten a kiss yet, he needs to fix that. 

He walks carefully though the apartment with the intention to catch Hinata doing something embarrassing, like singing while he fixes them a drink, but instead he peeks around the corner to find Hinata pacing up and down the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” he asks, clearly startling Hinata who jumps at the sound of his voice. Kageyama enters the kitchen to stand closer to him, unintentionally towering Hinata as he backs up towards the counter. Kageyama doesn’t give him a chance to respond though, as he loops his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft but lacking in any of the passion he expected after weeks of not seeing each other, and he wonders if he’s just imagining how Hinata had stiffened in his arms.

He’s about to ask again when the kettle starts whistling angrily, pulling him out of his thoughts. Hinata wiggles out of his grasp to turn off the stove, grasping the handle of the kettle pensively before he goes to pour them their drinks.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama tries again, seeing Hinata’s expression being anything less than ecstatic as a sign of being upset. They’ve been working on it, but Kageyama usually has to pry Hinata’s emotions out of him, especially if he thinks it might upset him.

“Just nervous,” he responds, so quietly Kageyama thinks he wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t seen Hinata’s lips move. “The last time we spent your birthday together I bought you cake and then ate all of it. I just want to make it special for you now that we’re together.”

“Dumbass…” Kageyama groans. Of course, Hinata was nervous about this. He’d probably been planning this ever since he suggested it a few weeks ago, and in that time, he probably unnecessarily worried himself about it. “I just want to spend time with you. I don’t care what we do.”

“Really?” Hinata turns to face him, stepping properly into his personal space right now.

“Yeah. Really.” He breathes out, before placing a gentle kiss on Hinata’s cheek. “Though if you really want, you could tell me what we’re doing now. I promise I’ll still act surprised.”

Hinata laughs, bold and bright, and Kageyama thinks he’s finally acting like his normal self.

“Kageyama-kun, that’s cheating!” Despite the giggles still leaving his mouth, he crosses his wrists behind Kageyama’s neck and leans in close. “But if you must know, I got us reservations to the fanciest restaurant I’ve been to since getting back. I really want to see you all dressed up…”

“Oh yeah?” Kageyama whispers, “Tell me more.”

“Well, I think you’d look pretty irresistible in a suit, so that’s why I picked it. And I thought I could treat you with some of my winner’s earnings from that match we played together?”

“So you want to rub it in my face then?’

“No,” he pulls back, looking into Kageyama’s eyes. “I just wanted to treat you.”

They lean back in to kiss again, properly this time, with Hinata’s back pressed against the counter and the snowstorm still raging outside the kitchen window. It’s perfect, Kageyama thinks, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, locked into Hinata’s embrace.

Naturally, he doesn’t always get what he wants, and he sneezes. Right into Hinata’s face.

Immediately he pulls back, eyes wide in shock that he’d just _sneezed on his boyfriend_ but Hinata just pouts and reaches around for some paper towel to wipe his face.

“You’d better not be sick!” he says, glaring up at Kageyama. “You can’t ruin your birthday plans like that.”

“Of course I’m not dumbass,” Kageyama mumbles, leaning in for another kiss.

-

He wakes up the next morning very much sick. His nose is blocked, his head feels like a water balloon about to burst, and worst of all, he’s _sniffling_. He wiggles out of Hinata’s grasp to seek out a box of tissues he can keep at his side to keep himself from getting too gross. Hinata stays asleep beside him, his face gracefully tucked into the blankets, completely undisturbed to the sounds of his boyfriend’s misery. Judging by the lack of redness on his nose or general sniffling, he’s perfectly fine.

Honestly, it’s a miracle Hinata isn’t sick at all, Kageyama thinks, remembering all of the kissing they had done the night before, overly passionate from their weeks spent apart.

 _Lucky._ He collapses back into the pillows and attempts to shut his eyes again, hoping a little more sleep can cure this head cold.

Hinata rouses at his exasperation, blinking awake and mumbling a soft and sweet _good morning_ into Kageyama’s shoulder.

 _“Morning,”_ he tries, his voice coming out hoarse. Hinata squints at him suspiciously.

“You’re sick.”

It’s not a question, and there’s no use denying it now, with all of the used tissues on the bedside table and his nose rubbed raw. Instead of answering, he slides further under the covers, hoping to avoid everything.

“Hey! No hiding just because you’re sick!” Hinata rips the covers off him, sitting up a little so he can peer into Kageyama’s eyes, seeing the frown on his face. “What’s wrong? Besides you trying to hide that you’re sick, obviously.”

“I’m ruining my birthday,” he mumbles, still trying to shy away from Hinata’s glare. “You had big plans.”

“So?” Hinata asks, tilting his head a little to the side, a habit he had picked up in high school whenever he was confused. “We don’t have to cancel them yet. How about we get you some food and then you can try to sleep it off?”

He cards his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, coaxing him to relax into the pillows as he nods at Hinata’s suggestion. “That sounds nice.”

“You stay here, I’ll bring you breakfast in bed, birthday boy.”

-

Several hours later, which included Hinata bringing him a bowl of eggy rice ( _what? I didn’t know what you liked for breakfast!_ ), a mug of steaming tea, and some cold and flu tablets, Kageyama is dead to the world, having tugged Hinata into bed with him as soon as their trays were clear and forcibly snuggling him into submission.

He hadn’t gotten many chances before to just _hold_ Hinata, and now that chance was right in front of him, so he grabbed it both metaphorically and literally, pinning his boyfriend into bed by resting all his bodyweight on his chest.

Falling asleep was easy after that, a strong heart beating against his ear and warm comforters draped over his shoulder. The only problem was waking up hours later, with a groggy head and an empty bed.

He sat up warily, ignoring the pounding against his skull that had worsened while he slept, feeling around for Hinata but only finding the other side of the bed to be cold. He spots a note on Hinata’s pillow and squints at the messy handwriting.

_Gone to get some groceries!! Be back later <3 _

Kageyama frowns. How could Hinata leave him alone in his hour of need? He reaches over to his nightstand to grab his phone and sees that Hinata left his behind, so he can’t even text him to ask when he’ll be back.

He gets out of bed, deciding it’s better to leave the disgusting sheets in favour of somewhere else now that he doesn’t have a Hinata to cuddle. He wanders back to the living room, noticing more details that he hadn’t seen the night before, like the throw blanket on the couch with a sun embroidered on the corner, or the gaming magazine with Kenma on the cover peeking out from underneath _Volleyball Monthly_ on his coffee table.

He lies down on the couch, wrapping Hinata’s blanket around his shoulders and reaching for the remote. It’s a Saturday afternoon, so he knows there won’t be much on, but maybe he can catch some highlight reel or something before the last v-league games of the year air later that night.

Just as he suspects, when he turns on the sports channel, he sees the familiar faces of the two division 1 commentators, talking up the teams that were playing that night. He ignores them for a moment while he makes himself comfortable, stretching out across the sofa to the best of his abilities with his long limbs. By the time he tunes his attention back to the commentary, he sees Hinata’s MSBY profile photo on the side of the screen.

_Perhaps one of the most surprising moments of the season so far, we have MSBY Black Jackals’ opposite hitter Hinata Shouyou, let’s have a look back at his V-League debut with a complete replay of the Jackals vs. Adlers game from October…_

He watches as the video switches over to the game footage, showing him standing at the net, shaking hands with Hinata, fierce determination in both their eyes. A shiver runs down his spine, and he’s not sure if it’s from his cold or from re-experiencing his reunion with Hinata from an outside perspective.

To say that that match hadn’t been everything he’d wanted would be lying. He’d gone into the match excited to see Hinata’s new skills, expecting nothing but the best from the boy who promised to meet him on the world stage, but he was still blown away by the tremendous growth that he’d seen in Hinata. Everything he’d been waiting for since his first year of high school cumulated in that match.

He’d still kept up his end of the promise and had tried his best to win, but in all honestly Hinata was just really good.

But that doesn’t mean he’s going to win next time, too.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by the sound of keys jostling outside the door, and he pulls the blanket around himself tighter as Hinata comes inside.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Hinata’s voice comes from behind the massive bag of groceries he’s holding tightly to his chest. “Let me go put these away and I’ll join you.”

He listens attentively as Hinata busies himself in the kitchen, trying to guess what he bought based on the crinkles of packaging he can hear from the couch. He eventually just closes his eyes and waits for Hinata to come find him.

He opens his eyes again when he feels Hinata’s fingers combing through his hair, leaning into the touch as he meet Hinata’s eyes from where he stands next to the couch.

“You feeling better?” He asks, to which Kageyama just sniffles poignantly, figuring that’s enough to make his case. “Yeah, I thought so, so I went and got us the ingredients to make you curry for dinner. We’ll just reschedule going out to when you’re feeling better.”

Hinata nudges his legs to make room for himself on the couch, letting Kageyama drape his legs over his lap. The TV roars in the background as the Hinata onscreen scores another point, which catches the real Hinata’s attention. He squints at the TV before turning to Tobio, teasing.

“Aww Kageyama-kun did you miss me that much while I was gone?” he asks.

Kageyama blushes hotly, wishing once again he could retreat into his blankets.

“I guess I wanted to watch my favourite player,” he says, avoiding Hinata’s gaze. “or something.”

He can feel Hinata staring at him, and he’s afraid to look at his face and see the expression he wears, so instead he tries to find an escape and reaches to turn off the TV.

“Hey! I want to watch too!” Hinata exclaims, reaching to grab the remote before Kageyama can get his hands on it. “My favourite player’s in this match too!”

Kageyama admires Hinata’s grin in awe, and he wonders how he got so lucky, to have someone who will constantly challenge him, constantly hype him up, and take care of him while he’s sick. Hinata is everything he’s ever needed and more, and the thought makes tears prickle in his eyes.

Hinata must see, because he immediately moves to gather him in his arms, squeezing tight around his shoulders. “Aww, sappy-yama, no need to cry! I know I’m good, but I figured a better time would’ve been when you actually lost, no?”

“Shut up,” he giggles, no malice behind his words. He presses his face into Hinata’s chest, breathing deeply as he relishes in the feel of his boyfriend’s embrace. “I’m sorry for ruining my birthday plans, by the way. I know you wanted it to be special.”

“Ruin them? Why?” Hinata pushes his bangs back and presses a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Being able to spend time with you is the most I could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this cheesy fic as much as i did! leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it, and you can come yell at me on twitter @HQcharbon  
> -  
> title from "cloud 9" by beach bunny


End file.
